Mein Engel
by an angel of fire
Summary: Eva est une jeune fille sans histoire, qui ne demande rien de plus que de partir loin de la France...Elle a 17 ans...Mais sa vie se transforme peu a peu en cauchemar..jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontrera Tokio Hotel.. CHAPITRE 2 UPLOADE
1. Rette Mich

Kikoo!!

_ Je suis de retour aprés une assez longue absence, et je poste ma news fanfic, que j'ai deja presque finie... Je l'ai écrite jusqu'au chapitre 6 Je n'ai qu'une chose a Dire, aux anti TH, cliquez sur la croix rouge, en haut de la page -_

_Discamer: Eva is mine_

_

* * *

_

_**Présentation des personnages de ce chapitre**_

**Eva:**

c'est une jeune fille de 17 ans, sans histoires, qui ne demande rien de plus que de retourner dans son pays d'origine, l'Angleterre...Plutot loin quand on habite a Marseille non? Mais, dans sa vie, plus rien ne va...Elle a redoublé et ne s'integre pas...Depuis, elle s'efface, on l'oublie...Telle un spectre, jusqu'au jour ou... Elle a un demi frere, qui prends peu a peu sa place...Elle en a marre.

Et bien evidemment, les** Twins Kaulitz**

Ps: L'histoire se passe du point de vue d'Eva

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Rette Mich**_

Je me tenais sur le bord du pont, assise, les pieds dans le vide...Je songeais a ma si misérable vie, à ma maudite classe, à mes "soit-disants amis"... A tout ce qui m'était arrivé comme tuiles, depuis le début de l'année...Il y avait aussi le fait que j'etais devenue une sorte de jeu...Un pari imprennable...Je n'en pouvais plus...je me leva lentement et mis les pieds sur la margelle...Je regarda l'eau sous ses pieds et prit une des décisons les plus importantes de ma vie...Le suicide...La mort...Rien de plus & rien de moins...Si je saute...J'y perds quoi? Ma vie? aucune importance... Je pris une bouffée d'air et bascula...Mais juste au moment ou j'allais basculer, des bras m'avaient rattrapée par la taille et m'avaient rammenée sur le pont...je tenta de se démmener afin qu'ils me lachent, mais du haut de mes petits un metre 60, et de mes 40 kilos, cela m'etait impossible...Je regarda" Les bras" et les observa intensément et plutot furieusement...Des yeux noisettes, un visage androgyne...On aurait dit un miroir...Seul leur style les différenciaient...L'un etait habillé en noir, avait les cheveux plutot longs, noir encore avec un maquillage assez... gothique tandis que l'autre portait un baggy et un tee-shirt XXL...Il avait de longues dread sous une casquette...Je les détaillais intensément avant de leur demander assez abruptement.  
**_Eva:_** Vous êtes?  
Le dreadeux regarda l'autre surpris par ma question...L'autre esquissa un sourire avant de dire tout doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas du tout me choquer, et en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il avait peur que je ne comprenne pas, vu l'accent

__: Bill...Et voici mon frére jumeau Tom...Et toi?  
Pour une fois je décida de ne pas mentir... Je pris la main qu'ils me tendaient comme une chance de me sortir de cette maudite vie.  
_**Eva**_: Je suis Eva.  
J'avais cru déceler un accent étrange...Mais qui ne m'etait pas inconnu

_**Eva:**_ D'ou venez vous?  
Tom m'observa avant de répondre

_**Tom:**_ Nous venons d'Allemagne

Je les regardais sans sourire...L'Allemagne...J'allais me retrouver en Allemagne, avec ma mére, mon beau pére, et son fils...Nous nous entendons bien mais sans plus...Il n'irait pas pas m'aider et moi non plus a vrai dire... Quel désespoir, et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était que le début et que d'ici la, ils allaient encore me pondre un truc qui ne m'arrangerait pas.  
_**Eva:**_ Je vais aussi y habiter...A la rentrée...Ma mére a eu un poste important dans une des fillieres de sa firme, mais aucune idée de l'endroit ou je vais me retrouver.  
Bill eut un sourire compatissant et m'expliqua que la bas l'école n'avait rien a voir avec ici...Même en pensionnat, pas de cours l'aprés midi...ca avait l'air bien mais j'aurais du mal a laisser tous mes souvenirs ici...Nous sommes partis nous promener dans le parc, qui se trouvait a deux rues de chez moi...Nous echangions nos points de vue et étions tombés a la même conclusion... Nos deux pays ne se ressemblaient en rien...Nous discutions de pleins de choses, et j'appris ainsi qu'ils venaient de Leipzig, qu'ils étaient un groupe de Rock...Assez connu mais pas par moi...Malheureusement...Soudain mon portable se mit a sonner.  
__ Eva, t'es ou?  
_**Eva:**_ Maman, je suis au parc pourquoi?  
**_Sa mere:_**Tu etais censée etre ici a 19 heures, Il est déja 20 heures...Si en plus on ajoute le temps avec lequel une personne bien élevée arriverait avant le repas, on arrive a environ 1 heure 30 minutes...Tu exagere Eva! On a deja mangé!  
**_Eva:_** Garde moi de la Pizza, j'arrive!  
**_Sa mere_**: Je n'en dirais rien a ton beau pere, mais tache d'etre à l'heure la prochaine fois.  
_**Eva:**_ Oui.  
Je raccrochais et eut un sourire désolé envers les jumeaux.  
_**Eva:**_ Je suis désolée...Je dois y aller.  
Tom eut un sourire, avant de proposer

_**Tom:**_ On se revoit ici demain?  
_**Eva:**_ Si tu veux...A 13.30...Bon j'y vais...A demain!  
Bill m'attrappa la main et y déposa un papier...Je resta la, figée en statue de sel, jusqu'a ce que je me rende compte de l'heure qui tournait et je me mit a courir jusqu'a chez moi, sans m'arreter... Je passa devant la "Maison" que je haissais sans m'arreter...Pour une fois... Elle me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs...Trop.

_Chez moi..._

Dés que je poussa la porte, je vis un tas de gros cartons en lieu et place de mon salon...Il n'y avait plus que quelques chaises et un tableau...Y's'passe quoi? On ne part que dans deux bonnes semaines...Je scruta la salle des yeux, cherchant une personne pouvant me mettre sur la voie...Et je vis ma mere, ici, au milieu de ses cartons, en train de fermer sous une epaisse couche de scotch un infâme bazar...J'allais dans la cuisine et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'une gaziniere, et une table...Je pris un bout de pizza et retournait dans le salon, ou je me raclais la gorge, afin de faire remarquer ma présence...Ma mere me remarqua enfin et adopta une tete serieuse...Trop serieuse...Comme celle quand...Non, je ne dois plus y penser...Plus maintenant...Je la regarda et crut deceler une lueur de detresse, dans ses yeux...Ca ne sent vraiment pas bon

_**Sa mere:**_ Assieds toi Eva Je la regardais, surprise de ce changemment de ton si soudain...Elle me fixa etrangemment avant de se mettre a pleurer.  
_**Sa mere:**_ Je suis vraiment désolée Eva...J'ai du mal a m'y faire...Tu vas aller dans une des meilleures écoles du pays...A Leipzig...Dans un pensionnat...Tu y seras bien...Tandis que nous, nous serons a Berlin...Désolée...Excuse moi...C'etait la seule solution...Ton beau pere a reussit a t'avoir une place.  
Je la regarda froidement avant de cracher

_**Eva:**_ Et Lui? il va avec vous?  
Le Lui designait mon demi frére, ce crétin...Ma mere me regarda avec une expression qui voulait tout dire.  
_**Eva:**_ J'emmene mes objets, tu pourras lui donner mes meubles.  
Je pris quatre ou cinq cartons et m'enferma dans ma chambre...Elle m'avait rejetté...Je n'y croyais pas, puis je commenca a remplir mes cartons...Je ne laissais que mon ordinateur portable branché pour le moment...J'en avais besoin...Je m'installa sur mon lit et alla sur MSN...Je discutais tranquillement ,lorsqu'un papier tomba de ma poche...Je m'en souvins, le papier de Bill...Je l'ouvris et tomba sur une adresse msn, que j'ajouta automatiquement...Par chance il etait connecté...Nous discutames une bonne partie de la nuit a parler de tout et de rien, a plaisanter...Sans savoir pourquoi, parler avec eux, m'avait sortie de mon pétrin habituel...Pourquoi?aucune idée... Et je lui annonça ma nouvelle et superbe situation, mais a ma grande surprise, il était content...Pourquoi? Qu'avais je dis de si drole?

* * *

Voila, j'ai fait tous les chapitres, jusqu'a 6, mais je ne les mettrais en ligne que si j'ai 15 rewiews sur ce chapitre

Angel


	2. Leipzig? Ich bin da!

Kikoo

Comme d'habitude, le disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient exceptées Eva Cloud et Ellana Kolz

* * *

Présentation des personnages:

**Eva:**

c'est une jeune fille de 17 ans, sans histoires, qui ne demande rien de plus que de retourner dans son pays d'origine, l'Angleterre...Plutot loin quand on habite a Marseille non? Mais, dans sa vie, plus rien ne va...Elle a redoublé et ne s'integre pas...Depuis, elle s'efface, on l'oublie...Telle un spectre, jusqu'au jour ou... Elle a un demi frere, qui prends peu a peu sa place...Elle en a marre de sa vie tout simplement...

**Siam:**

Elle a 16 ans, elle est plutot intelligente, et est trés sociable...Elle n'aime pas être mise hors confidence, et est la petite amie de Bill Elle n'aime pas laisser son prochain dans le besoin, et est toujours prete a aider les gens qu'elle rencontre...

**Ellana:**

Elle a aussi 16 ans...C'est une fille de la rue, elle y a vecu la plus grande partie de son enfance, et est devenue, une goth, un peu yankee sur les bords...Elle a toujours apprecié choquer les gens de son entourage...

Et bien evidemment, les** Twins Kaulitz**

Ps: L'histoire se passe du point de vue d'Eva

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Leipzig? Ich bin hier!!!!!

La voiture de mon beau pere roulait deja depuis plus de 15 heures...Je repensait a mes vacances, avec les jumeaux, ou nous avions rigolés, et nous étions si bien amusé...Mais j'avais un sentiment amer...Au lieu de me dire au revoir, Tom m'avait juste murmuré a bientôt...Et Bill avait fait de même...Pourquoi? que m'avaient-ils préparés? J'avais passé énormement de temps a penser la dessus, lorsque la voiture s'arreta...Mon demi-frére, me regarda un sourire triste, aux lévres, en me tendant une lettre, que je pris tranquillement, avant que je descende tranquillement de la voitre, et je jetta un regard indifférent a ma mere, une derniere fois...J'avais mal...Ils m'abbandonaient ici, alors qu'ils allaient mener une belle vie a Berlin...Pourquoi? Pourquoi sur moi?Je ne preta aucune attention a ma mere qui semblait au bord de la crise, et me dirigea d'un pas digne vers l'école...Je n'avais même pas fait deux pas, que la voiture, était déjà partie...Je regarda la grande batisse qui se tenait devant moi, avant d'y entrer...Je cherchais le secretariat sur le plan, lorsqu'une fille s'approcha de moi...

**Siam**: Salut, je suis Siam...Et toi?

Je la regardais, un sourire triste au lévres...Décidant de jouer, l'ennuyeuse de service, je répondit en exagerant mon accent marseillais...

**Eva**: Je suis Eva

Elle regarda un instant, avant de dire en un francais pas vraiment génial

**Siam:** Tou Cherce le Sekkretarriate?

Je le regarda , avant de dire en allemand

**Eva:** Exact, je cherche le secretariat

La fille eut un sourire, et me fit signe de la suivre...Elle me mena, devant un bureau, ou une vieille femme se tenait...Genevieve Dubois...Serait elle francaise? Je m'approcha doucement d'elle, avant de dire, en francais

**Eva: **Madame?

La femme me regarda intriguée, avant de me repondre egalement en francais

**La secretaire**: Bonjour...Tu es?

J'eus un sourire victorieux, une francaise!!!!!!!!Ici en Allemagne!!!!!!!

**Eva:** Je suis Eva Kirkouska, je suis nouvelle et je suis censée rejoindre une chambre...

La vieille femme me tendit un papier

**La secretaire**: Tu sera avec Siam Til Illan, et Ellana Kolz

Je pris le papier, et suivit Siam, qui m'emmena, elle me parla de l'école, en géneral, puis de sa vie, j'appris donc, qu'elle etait fille unique, sa mere, vivait seule a Hambourg, son pére ayant disparut...Puis j'entra dans la chambre...Une chambre, qui avait exactement 3 renfoncement, ou chaque lit avant été mis...Un renfoncement, semblait sombre, noire, pas tres sain...Par contre le cote de siam, semblait joyeux, elle avait les mur orange, rouge jaune, ainsi que le mobiler assorti...C'etait joli...Mon coin, lui etait Blanc...Je le regardais d'un drole d'oeil, avant que Siam, me propose, de le peindre...Pourquoi pas? J'avais tout simplement besoin de mettre des couleurs dans ma vie...Siam, bougea une boite, et en sortit des pots de peinture...Il y avait vert Pomme, Bleu electrique, bleu turquoise, et jaune...Je pris la vert pomme, et le bleu turquoise, Nous passâmes, plusieurs heures a peindre...Lorsqu'on finit, on rigola, a vrai dire, nous avions ris comme des folles...Nous avions de la peinture partout , sur le visage, dans les cheveux, sur les vetements, partout...Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et une tornade brune, s'enfonca dans son coin, apparemment de mauvaise hurmeur...Puis la porte se rouvrit a la volée...Devoilant, deux garcons, dont les traits étaient déformés par la haine...

** un des deux gars :** Ellana, tu as interet a me rendre ces photos, c'est un ordre, j'y tiens beaucoups...C'est mes photos de vacances!!!

La denommée Ellana eu un rire

**Ellana:** Mon cher Tom, tu apprendras, que je ne recois pas d'ordre, même pas d'une entre parenthese Star...

Les deux sortirent, furieux...Siam, qui avait juste entendu les cris, arriva...

**Siam:** Qui etais ce?

La jeune gothique, me regarda avant de dire

**Ellana:** Personne...J'ai juste trouvé des phots, regardez...

Elle sortit des photos, et dés que je vis la premiere, j'eus un cri...Punaise...Ils etaient la!!! Ici...Pas loin...J'attrapa, le paquet, avant de créer des degats impossibles, et courut dans le couloir, en criant

**Eva:** Tom , Bill !!!!

Une porte s'ouvrit, sur le gars qui s'était énervé sur la jeune gothique...Il la regarda éberlué...

**Tom**: Eva?

Eva eu un rire

**Eva**: En chair et en os...Tiens j'ai tes photos...

Il les prit, en souriant, avant de sortir de sa chambre, et d'aller dans celle d'a coté...Il entra, et miracle...Bill était la...Il sursauta quand il me vit...

**Bill:** Eva!!!! Tu es enfin arrivée? Pas trop tôt!!!!

Je regarda Bill en rigolant...La bonne entente du trio était revenue...Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Siam...Qui eu un air rageur

**Siam:** Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la?

Je regarda Siam sans rire...Mais Tom prit la parole avant moi...

**Tom:** C'est une amie, nous l'avons rencontrée en vacances...Dans de droles de circonstances...AIA...Enfin, comme je le disait, avant qu'eva ne me tappe, je t'asssure, que ce n'est qu'une amie de Bill...Et aussi une des miennes...

Il se massa les cotes, je lui avait mis, un gros coup dans les cotes...Je ne tenais pas a ce que tout le monde sache que j'avais tenté de mettre fin a mes jours ... La tension redescendit bien vite, et nous rigolames tous les 4, jusqu'a nous nous endormions, les un sur les autres...

* * *

Meme regle, 10 Rewiews sur ce chapitre, pour avoir la suite 

Angel


End file.
